


A Dance for the General

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, General Redhead Twink and his Darth Pain In Your Ass, Headaches & Migraines, Hux is done with Kylo's shit, M/M, Me and my girlfriend talked about this during lunchtime, Pole Dancing, Self-Indulgent, Virgin Kylo Ren, Yay! I got to use the tag!, haalp, idk - Freeform, see ya in hell, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is there loud music coming from a conference room?</p>
<p>Why is there a pole in aforementioned conference room?</p>
<p>Why is Kylo-fucking-Ren dancing on aforementioned pole?</p>
<p>Or, the one where Hux has severe migraines. It's Kylo's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance for the General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhorrioghain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhorrioghain/gifts).



Hux had no clue how it had come to this, truth be told.

He remembers vaguely shots of the evening before, and what was done to bring him to the verge only managing to give him a strong headache, bordering to migraine when he entered the conference room all the way out to the south wing, loud music breaking the regulation protocol regarding noise pollution and definitely non-regulation pole where a narrow waist and a pair of muscular hips thrashing in time with _“Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body...”_

Stormtroopers surrounded the pole, clapping their hands in time with the beat, dancing around and cheering Kylo-fucking-Ren, almost _naked_ for Ssi-Ruu's sake against that very pole. He was grinding and sliding down the metal with ease, muscles shimmering with sweat and _fucking glitter._

The music went on as the voice intoned _“And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie...”_ as Hux stood there, greatcoat hanging on his shoulders, more stormtroopers brushing past him to crowd near the pole. Kylo made a few swirls deliberately opening his thighs in front of the pole and rubbing his crotch on it. And then, not happy with the whistles the little show earned him, he licked the pole, kitty licks and long sensual ones, putting two fingers in his own mouth and lapping. You could see his glistening tongue twirling around the fingers nearly choking on them.

Hux's migraine must've tricked him because the first thing he noticed about Kylo was the elegance of his every movement. Next thing he noticed, Kylo was built. Third thing, suggested Hux's foggy mind, Kylo could dance. How were the words to this song, _I didn't really know that she could dance like this?_ Those applied perfectly on Kylo.

 

The dance finished with shouts and excited howls from men and women, throwing credits at his feet. Hux's migraine was drilling his skull from the inside. Kylo moved and neared him, the hell does he want. The younger man watches him darkly with his deep brown eyes, watching down at his lips. Hux stared back at him, looking utterly unimpressed and even bored.

The tie around Kylo's neck was the dumbest thing Hux had ever seen, and he has seen a lot.

Fishing into his pocket, Hux takes out a pretty amount of credits, tucking them tightly into Kylo's shorts as the man looked down and then up to Hux's face.

That damn tie is annoying. Hux grabs it and spins on the heels of his clearly regulation boots and drags the Force-user out of the _clearly non-regulation_ conference room and down the corridors, straight to his quarters.

 

“Take that stupid thing off immediately.”

Kylo doesn't make any move to comply so Hux groans, pressing two fingers against his temple to try and relieve some of the migraine's pain. Damn migraines.

The General just sighs and lifts his slender fingers to untie the knot lying against Kylo's pronounced collarbone, as he did he came closer. His eyes were unfocused because of the migraine and it took him more than necessary to undo the hideous thing. After he slid it off Kylo's chest he noticed the man shiver pretty clearly, and upon looking up at the man's parted lips and clouded eyes Hux suddenly found himself surging forward to kiss him.

However he doesn't stop there for long. Hux moves to his neck, nipping and mouthing, Kylo craning the wrong way, curling in on Hux instead of displaying his neck and grant him more access. But it is not a rejection, Hux elaborates, it's sensitiveness, Kylo is sensitive, possibly inexperienced. The General put a questioning mark on the last thought and continued his pleasurable task, ripping sharp hisses from the other man, stiff under him.

Hux puts a hand flat against his heart, the other cupping his hip to pull him closer. Slowly, he lowers his hand to his solar plexus, fingers flexing to feel his training-toned body, each of his muscles flinching at his passage. As he's about to slip inside, past the underwear, Kylo whimpers to oppose, promptly ignored as Hux took a hold of him and begun to massage him, skin on skin.

Kylo grips his wrist tight and clenches the other fist into his upper arm, teeth grinding together to keep in any noise. Occasionally Hux hears a heavy exhale, followed suit by an equally sharp intake.

When Hux made Kylo satisfyingly hard he throws him back on his bed, the man bouncing once and immediately covering himself, legs clasping together.

Hux is above him in the blink of an eye and his hands on him just as steadfastly. Kylo is clinging so tight to him, like he wants him to stop but he's not really doing it firmly. What Kylo truly wants is unknown to the General. Then he moans. Oh.

 

Kylo feels so good, though, sometimes shying away sometimes leaning into the attentions, and suddenly Hux is in him and the Knight gasps painfully, “Ow, ow ow ow ow!” As he reaches behind him, where Hux had shoved him down with his face in the pillow, to push the redhead away.

“What?” Hux is terribly annoyed, it felt so good and tight inside Kylo, the friction was the best Hux ever felt on his cock. Kylo presses his face more into the pillow and suddenly images are flooding inside Hux's mind, not his own. “Oh. You're a virgin.”

Kylo's voice breaks in a lamenting noise “You didn't have to say it like that!” Hux decides this is a matter to take in hand and, with some effort, flips Kylo onto his back and positions again between his legs, pinning his hands to the sides of his had and kissing him lightly. “I will take care of it.”

 

 

Kylo is panting heavily, breathing in choked moans as Hux pounds him relentlessly, a fine secret of his coming disclosed for him to enjoy.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you, pretty boy?” he asks in his ear, growling pleased as the Knight clenches around him, such a great ass the man has. If only he wasn't such a thorn in his side he might even enjoy _working_ with him. Exception made for all the migraines he received because of him.

Hux draws the man's hips in to meet with his crotch, as deep as he can get. He feels so good inside of him. “Daddy! Please, wanna come, please!” Kylo is slurring, a trickle of saliva glistening out the corner of his lips, cheeks and chest flushed with a deep shade of red. “So good for your Daddy...” Hux's eyes are hooded, lust-blown. He is about to come too.

“Come with Daddy, alright?” Kylo only manages to nod before Hux gives him permission.

 

Damn migraines.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my maaaaam.   
> No in truth I wanted to thank my wonderful Bambi for coming up with ideas like these. She's the best. Cheers ^_^


End file.
